Truthful Scramble
by Runty Grunty
Summary: A raunchier version of the Harvest Scramble conversation between Severa and Kjelle. Hurray for gratuitous groping! Contains non-explicit sexual content (sorry, no real porn). One-shot. Rated M for safety.


If you need context on this one, check out the "Harvest Scramble" DLC for Fire Emblem: Awakening, and have Severa and Kjelle run through their conversations. That said, I took a few... liberties here.

And as a heads up, if you were expecting some hot lesbian action, prepare to be disappointed. This is for sh*ts-and-giggles, not jerkin' your gerkin'.

Either way, enjoy! And please leave comments!

* * *

Severa groaned as she shuffled down one of the abandoned aisles of the Outrealm market. There wasn't a bandit in sight at the moment, though her blade had recently been bloodied by one who had foolishly thought he could handle the twin-tailed girl. The redhead scoffed as she looked for a suitable washcloth so she could get the blood off her sword. Thankfully the sounds of battle were far off, and she was confident that no other bandits were around at the moment.

After all, she and Kjelle had seen to that.

Just thinking about the knight made Severa scowl and say to herself, "That idiot… what's she thinking just downing that crap anyway? Gawds, didn't she care in the SLIGHTEST that it could've been poison? I–"

"H-hey, Shevera…"

"Huh?"

Severa immediately spun around, her sword reflexively at the ready. In an instant, she saw Kjelle stumbling toward her, her cheeks beet red. Severa lowered her sword.

"Kjelle?"

"Y'know what? You're cute. Real…really _*hic*_ cute…" Kjelle said with a slur.

"Why are you slurring? Are you sick? What the heck's gotten into you– GWAH!"

Severa yelped as Kjelle lurched forward and toppled on top of her, sending both girls to the ground. Luckily, Severa's sword dropped to the side, avoiding accidentally impaling the female knight.

As Severa groaned in pain from the impact, Kjelle said, "Mmmebbe I got a toofache. 'Cause yer shooo _*hic*_ shweet…"

"W-What? What are you yakking on abou– EEH?!"

Severa suddenly realized the presence of Kjelle's hand against her chest as Kjelle gave her left breast a squeeze. The redhead made a flustered attempt to remove Kjelle's grip, but couldn't budge her.

"Heh heh. I been thinkin'... I...I'm tired of all these _*hic*_ weak boys... I wanna shpend more time with...with you inshtead... 'Cause yer sho shtrong _*hic*_ and pretty... Reeeal pretty..."

As Kjelle said this, she continued to rub Severa's breast through her shirt, making Severa squirm in embarrassment. Kjelle's index finger flicked at the covered nipple, to which Severa bit her lip.

"H-Hands, Kjelle! Hands to yourself! NNGH!"

Severa shoved Kjelle as hard as she could and freed herself from the knight's grip. She spun over and tried to scramble away, but in an instant Kjelle had grabbed her again in a tight bear hug. And again, Severa blushed as Kjelle's hands once again found her chest.

"L-Let go, you brute! Stop that! W-What is wrong with you?!"

Hiccupping as she continued to grope Severa, Kjelle said, "I dunno… But I feel reeeally good! Hee hee… _*hic*_"

Stark realization struck Severa as she said, "Oh, don't tell me… I think I figured out the secret to that 'miracle brew' of yours."

"Didja? Gosh, and yer shmart too… Thish just proofs it! Hee hee… 'proof'. Shounds funny, doesn't it? That thief shaid it too. He shaid this shtuff was 'hundred proof'."

"He said WHAT?!"

"Sheveraaa… C'meeere…"

Severa's eyes shot wide open as Kjelle's grip suddenly moved from her breasts to her shirt and began to tug at it. Severa immediately tried to pry off Kjelle's grip, but it was no use.

"What? H-Hey, no! Stop that! Kjelle, NO! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Severa shrieked as her shirt was ripped open, exposing a white silk bra underneath. The redhead's cheeks turned as red as her hair as Kjelle reached under her bra and gripped her exposed breasts.

"K-Kjelle, stop it! Stopitstopitstopit! EEK!"

Kjelle made another hiccup as she said, "Y-You're sho shmall, Shevera… B-But yer still sho pretty t-to _*hic*_ me… I-I wanna make you p-prettier…"

"Kjelle, snap out of it! I'm serious, stop – WHAT?! NO! DON'T!"

Severa snapped her hand down to stop Kjelle's as it began to tug at her belt, trying to unfasten it. But as Severa shoved Kjelle's hand away, it instead moved in between the redhead's legs and rubbed, making Severa gasp in surprise.

"D-Don't touch me down there, you pervert! Rrrgh! You've left me with no choice. Sorry, Kjelle, but– HI-YAAH!"

Kjelle yelped as Severa's elbow smashed into her, followed by the redhead's fist, sending the knight toppling to the ground on her back. A large bruise from Severa's punch formed on Kjelle's forehead.

Severa panted heavily as she tried to fix her top, or rather what was left of it. Kjelle had ripped enough away that she could no longer cover her unmentionables. Severa looked desperately around for something that could cover her chest from any lecherous eyes. She couldn't bear to think of how much Inigo would stare.

But before Severa could find anything that wasn't an item on sale, she heard Kjelle groaning as she regained consciousness.

"Owww… Ngh? Where… Severa, what happened?"

"Ah, good. Sounds like that did the trick…" said Severa, wincing as she inspected her hand. "It better have. I think I chipped a nail."

"I can't seem to remember what— Severa, w-why is your shirt all torn up?"

Severa's face turned red with dismay; she hadn't found a suitable cover in time. Kjelle too blushed as her eyes settled on Severa's small cleavage.

Noticing Kjelle staring, Severa said in rising anger, "Where do I even begin… EXCEPT TO SAY THAT THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Groaning as her held her head, Kjelle answered, "How about…at the beginning? And maybe…a little softer?" Kjelle winced as she clasped her head and said, "Argh, why is my head pounding? S-Sorry… I think I need to lie down for a little while."

"Maybe you'd better. You'd be doing us ALL a favor."

Kjelle continued to hold her head as she stumbled away, wincing as she briefly looked up at the sun, which clearly made things worse for her.

Severa watched crossly as Kjelle left. But as she was about to resume her search for something to cover her ruined shirt, she saw a small bottle on the ground. It was the same one containing the potion Kjelle had drunk earlier.

Severa scooped up the bottle as she said, "Mm? It's that stupid bottle… She must have dropped it when I slugged her." Inspecting the bottle, Severa then said, "Wait… This thing doesn't say anything about 'proof'! It says 'truth'!" Squinting as she read, she added, "Gods, this print is so tiny, how can… Oh, gods… 'Truth Serum'?!"

Reading the label, Severa said, "This patented blend of fast-acting herbs relieves the body and mind of tension, allowing users to speak their minds more frankly than they ever thought possible!"

As the meaning of the label clicked in, Severa said, "Wait, then that was… Then she really…"

The bottle dropped to the ground as Severa's cheeks got even redder.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

When I first read this conversation, I just KNEW this kind of rewrite for the scene would have to be made.

I'm sure that if someone wanted to, they could make a more R-rated version of it.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
